


Daddy Issues (You Got 'Em, I Do, Too)

by utterxnfatuation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterxnfatuation/pseuds/utterxnfatuation
Summary: I Know How Much It Means To You,I Know That You Got Daddy Issues-I feel like those lyrics, which are from 'The Neighborhood's Daddy Issues' by the way, fit this fic but also me the best :)Enjoy!





	Daddy Issues (You Got 'Em, I Do, Too)

Take you like a drug,  
I taste you on my tongue, 

When they get high, Sam and Dean, they sit in the middle of the motel floor, Dean cross-legged and Sam on his knees behind him, chin on his shoulder and cheeks pressed together. Sam kisses up Dean’s neck as he uses breakfast trays from the morning cafe times to roll J’s, lips brushing against the growing stubble from the few day old shave and the smell of Dean’s musk. He keeps his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, slung low against his shoulders until they’re ready to smoke what they just spent all of Dean’s pool money on. Dean uses most of it, while Sam only takes a fourth. He’d rather be tasting Dean’s skin on his tongue, anyways. 

 

You ask me what I’m thinking about  
I’ll tell you what I’m thinking about  
Whatever you’re thinking about

“What’re you thinking about?” Sam asked Dean softly, curled up like a kitten in his lap, cheek on his chest. “I’m thinking about whatever you’re thinking about,” and he gave a sweet, cheeky little smile with it that just made Sam’s heart melt to the floor, pooling at his feet like mush. 

 

Tell me something that I forgot  
But you might have to tell me again  
It’s crazy what you do for a friend

A gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead, a nip to the ear, lips brushing against his hips. Something to fill him, his emptiness against their hearts. A kiss to Dean’s freckle, a nip to the corner of his mouth, lips brushing against his throat. Something to cease the thoughts of him in his mind, to fill the void of a father. It was a push and pull of love and help, and they were okay with it. It worked for them, and for that, they really couldn’t complain. 

 

Go ahead and cry little girl  
Nobody does it like you do

Dean’s thumb pads were soaked in Sam’s tears, skin red from the constant wipe. His eyes were puffy and red, uncomfortable when he blinked, tears slipping every time his eyes closed and reopened again. He was a grade-A crier, ever since he was little he had been, and it had never failed him. 

 

I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues

Dean’s fingers gripped at Sam’s hard as his body slammed forward, skin on his scalp pulling back with every push of his hips. “Say it louder,” Dean all but growled into Sam’s ear, nose brushing almost sweetly against his sweaty hairline for a millisecond before he pulled back. Sam almost crumbled against the bed, body signing downward against the comforter uncomfortably when he arched his back like he was. “Daddy,” he gasped, and it was enough for Dean. 

 

And if you were my little girl  
I'd do whatever I could do  
I'd run away and hide with you

“I wouldn’t have left, I wouldn’t leave, you know, If I was him,” Dean murmured softly against Sam’s temple as his arms slid around Sam’s waist, blankets against his skin as he moved under them. “I know,” Sam can only whisper back, nose nuzzling the only spot on Dean’s shirt that isn’t covered in snot, “I wouldn’t either.”

 

I love that you got daddy issues  
And I do too

“Daddy,” Sam murmurs sometimes in his sleep, curled up against his chest with his fingers tangled in Dean’s shirt, and Dean wondered if it was a dream about dad or him. 

 

I tried to write your name in the rain  
But the rain never came  
So I made with the sun

Sam had always been negative, something was always wrong and the sun was never shining, but he couldn’t find one thing wrong with Dean. Nothing, from his hair to the tip of his toes, inside or out, was wrong. He was perfect to him, in every way, and Dean made no point to correct him. No, he wasn’t perfect, and he wasn’t an angel, but if he could be approved in someone’s eyes, he would take it. 

 

The shame always comes at the worst time

It happens sometimes, when Dean’s deep in Sam and he’s moaning like no tomorrow, Dean questions himself. Why was he doing this, and why with his brother? Why did their dad leave him, and why wasn’t he enough? His hips would always stutter, and his chest would always start to hurt, and Sam would always turn around and ask ‘What’s wrong?’ and he would always say ‘nothing’ because what else was he supposed to say? Sam knew he was lying, but he turned around and let it go because Dean would tell him when he was ready. He probably wouldn’t, but Sam could trust him. Maybe. 

 

Daddy Issues - The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo And Song Lyrics Creds - The Neighborhood's 'Daddy Issues' 
> 
> This is sort of a collection of things that remind me of Sam and Dean's daddy issues that fit along with one of my current favorite song. They don't really go together but I think it sorta kinda maybe flows??? xoxo


End file.
